Versprechen
„Geh alleine weiter.“ Ohne mich würde er es schaffen. „Niemals.“ Er war stur, doch ich war mir sicher, dass wir hier beide sterben würden. Zumindest wenn er mich am Bein hatte. Trotz dicker Wintersachen fror ich, während Sam nicht einmal zitterte. „Ich lasse nicht zu, dass du stirbst, das verspreche ich dir.“ Dann begann er sich auszuziehen. Verzweifelt versuchte ich ihn aufzuhalten, doch er ließ sich nicht von mir aufhalten. Nur widerwillig zog ich seine Sachen über meine. Er stand in Unterhemd und Shorts vor mir, normalerweise würde ich diesen Anblick genießen, doch heute begann ich zu weinen. „Zieh deine Sachen wieder an, ich will sie nicht! Du wirst erfrieren.“ „Mir ist warm, schon ok.“ Es war ein Albtraum. Alles hatte so schön begonnen. Die Flitterwochen in den Alpen sollten unser erster gemeinsamer Urlaub werden. Wir waren beide begeisterte Bergsteiger und hatten uns vorgenommen, eine Wanderung quer durch die Alpen zu begehen. Und nun saßen wir fest. Das Seil riss. Wir fielen in eine Gletscherspalte und ich verletzte mir den Fuß. Eine Lawine bedeckte die Spalte, sodass es schlagartig dunkel wurde. Lediglich eine Taschenlampe bot uns Licht. Erneut starrte ich auf mein Handy, immer noch kein Empfang. „Komm, wir müssen weiter.“ Er legte seinen Arm um meine Hüfte und ich hielt mich an seiner Schulter fest. „Ich kann nicht mehr.“ „Doch, ich weiß, dass du es kannst. Da drüben geht es aufwärts.“ Meine Körper ächzte mit jeden Schritt. Ich war froh, dass ich laufen konnte und jetzt sollte ich klettern? Mit einem gezielten Hieb schlug Sam einen Nagel in die Wand. Er legte den Hammer zurück in den Rucksack und holte ein Seil heraus. „Du zuerst.“ Er befestigte einen Haken an meinem Gurt. „Ich kann nicht.“ „Und ob. Bitte tu´s für mich.“ wenn er mich so anschaute, war ich machtlos. Geschlagen machte ich mich an der Wand zu schaffen. „Gut so. Weiter, das machst du prima!“ Er drückte mich von unten hoch und gab mir Halt. Noch ein paar Schritte. Ich rutschte ab, konnte mich aber rechtzeitig fangen. Noch ein-paar-Zentimeter. Ich warf mich auf dem Boden und befreite mich vom Seil. Sam folgte mir mit der Taschenlampe zwischen den Zähnen. Scheinbar spielend leicht hatte er in wenigen Sekunden sein Ziel erreicht. Seufzend wälzte ich mich auf den Bauch. „He, nicht einschlafen!“ „Ich bin müde und mir ist kalt.“ Er warf mir eine Schaufel zu und zwang mich, aufzustehen, indem er mich, an beiden Armen packend, hochzog. „Morning has broken…“ Er wusste, wie er mich ihm hörig macht. Er selbst schien unzerstörbar, winterfest. Ohne Ermüdungserscheinungen grub er Schaufel für Schaufel beiseite. Meine Aktivitäten hielten sich in Grenzen, bis ich es sah. „Licht!“ Ich schrie vor Freude und stieß meine Schaufel durch die dünne Schneeschicht. Dank Sam erweiterte sich das Loch schnell und mit letzter Kraft trat ich hinaus ins Freie. „Wir haben`s geschafft!“ Jubelnd schlang ich meine Arme um ihn. Er lächelte sanft und drückte mir einen Kuss auf die Lippen. „Du hast es geschafft.“ „Hier.“ Ich zog Sams Klamotten aus und hielt sie ihm entgegen. Er lehnte ab, aber nachdem ich beteuerte, dass die Rettungskräfte bald eintreffen würden und ich ein paar Minuten durchhalten konnte, ließ er sich überreden. Nachdem ich die Hilfe organisiert hatte, setzte ich mich entkräftet zu Boden. Sam lehnte sich an mich, sodass ich ihn an seinen Hüften noch näher an mich heranziehen konnte. Ich beugte mich vor. Nun sah er auch fertig aus. Er schloss seine Augen und drückte sich seinen Rücken fest an meinen Oberkörper. „Ich hab dir doch versprochen, dass ich nicht zulasse, dass du stirbst.“ Dann sah ich auch schon den Rettungshubschrauber. Zwei Ärzte stiegen aus. Vorsichtig legte ich Sam ab und machte auf mich aufmerksam. Ich erzählte dem einen Arzt, wie es zu unseren Unfall gekommen ist und verneinte die Frage, ob noch mehrere Personen betroffen wären. Der zweite Arzt kümmerte sich um Sam. „Ok, wir nehmen Sie erst mal mit. Bitte stei-“ Der zweite Arzt winkte seinen Kollegen zu sich. Dieser runzelte die Stirn und verzog fragend sein Gesicht. Ich konnte nicht verstehen, was sie sagten, aber es schien um uns zugehen, da sie mich abwechselnd anstarrten. Schließlich kam der Arzt zurück. „Und Sie sind sich ganz sicher, dass Ihr Mann Sie gerettet hat?“ Sein Unterton gefiel mir ganz und gar nicht. „Ja. Wieso?“ Die beiden Ärzte schauten sich vielsagend an, ehe sie seufzten. „Nun, er kann Sie nicht gerettet haben……er ist tot, seit mindestens sechs Stunden.“ Kategorie:Kurz Kategorie:Tod Kategorie:Schockierendes Ende Kategorie:Konversationen Kategorie:Geisteskrankheit